


Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

by Yokogreyword



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Singing avengers, this is my tag and I will fill it so help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: Someone fixed the Karaoke machine at Club A. Steve and Bucky sing a duet to mixed results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At least it’s not “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, what else can I say?  
> Tony’s pulled too many all-nighters. Nothing will wake him now.  
> Janet thinks it’s adorable, and she’s getting footage.  
> Natasha is always prepared and now carries those things around with her. Where did she get them? Where was she keeping them? The Black Widow never gives up her secrets (No, they’re not plugged in to anything. They’re just the kind of headphones that block out noise. They’re very well-made.).  
> Clint is just taking his hearing aids out. Crisis averted.
> 
> Again, I hear “Bad Karaoke” and my mind goes, “Avengers Academy!”


End file.
